


The Lies Within The Fade

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age: Inquisition, Blood, Death, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Fighting, Illusions, Inquisitor!Yoongi, M/M, Mage Elf!Yoongi, Magic, Polyamory, Rogue Elf!Taehyung, Warrior!Jungkook, assorted DA:I characters, mage!jimin, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: What mattered wasn't what was missing from Yoongi's tombstone, but what he found on the stones of the people who meant everything to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that got way out of hand. If you follow me on tumblr, you probably saw this a while ago. I'm bringing it here because I still really like it and it could have grown into more but I like where it is right now ^^
> 
> It follows the whole DA:I plot line a bit so hopefully it makes sense! Enjoy!

There had never really been a plan per say. Whatever plan there had been was thrown to the wind the moment Yoongi stumbled upon something he was perhaps never meant to see. He had only followed the calls for help; he had never meant for this to happen. 

But Yoongi was versatile. Had to be considering his position. Elves weren’t exactly protected anywhere and Yoongi didn’t have a place to call home. Adapting was his strong suite. He just… didn’t expect to be a fucking Inquisitor… or something. With the weight of the entire motherfucking world resting on _his_  shoulders. Surely, there was someone a hell of a lot more qualified and yet. 

“Where did she go? I could have sworn she went this way.”

“You weren’t tracking her? Isn’t that one of your abilities?”

“I can’t track a _spirit_ , Jungkookie.”

“Would someone please shut the two of them up before I find a place to put my sword.”

Yoongi groaned in the back of his throat and twisted away from his companions. Truth be told, they were lost. In the fade. What a grand fucking day it had been. He grit his teeth and shoved a hand through his jet black hair, musing the shaggy ear length strands and tugging a few free from the small tail at the crown of his head. Not that he cared. What did it matter when they were stuck in the _bloody fucking fade_. He was almost certain it was his fault, though no one had yet to turn their heads in his direction laying fault. 

When the bridge collasped… When they were running and everything was crumbling, Yoongi was certain his world was falling apart and the last thing he saw were Jimin’s wide concerned eyes before the flash of green from his palm. Just add this moment on the long list of fucks up surrounding Lavellen-Min Yoongi’s life. _Fucking Inquisitor._ Piss off. He never intended any of that shit to happen. He didn’t mean to stumble upon the possible beginning to the end of the world and end up with this stupid fucking mark. 

But the world was depending on him and Yoongi had let enough people down in his fucking life. 

Through a series of irrational events, Yoongi now found himself stuck in the _fucking fade_  with his most trusted companions, a grey warden he had come to befriend and Hawke who he still knew so little about and yet would entrust his life to. What a fucking day. 

“Alright look, she said there’s a way out of here so there must be. If we just take a second to breathe and regroup, we should figure this out.“ 

Ah, Park Jimin. Beautiful, smart, charming. Tevinter. Human. Mage; the one thing Yoongi actually had in common with the man who was always the voice of reason. 

"Ya right, Jiminnie.” Yoongi could practically hear the grin in Taehyung’s voice as his eyes scanned over the massive landscape, broken cliffs, dangerous puddles of water, spikes shooting from the ground. What a fucking place. Even the _air_  felt wrong, sticky and suffocating. “We can’t just keep wondering around until some demon decides to end us.”

“We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?” Jungkook’s voice was a low rumble, soft in the bitter silence of the fade. 

“I’ve yet to understand how any of you are the Inquisitor’s companions.” Hawke said in a gruff voice, his annoyance obvious but not unplaced. 

Annoyed, frustrated, and a little upset, Yoongi shifted away from his companions, deciding that standing around and doing nothing would only get them killed. The spirit of the Divine, he was certain it was her, was leading them to some type of exit, so they hoped, but losing track of her was easier than they expected. Now, they were in some strange pit at the bottom of a series of cliffs but any demons lurking around had already been taken care of. So he thought. 

In the distance was an ocean of sorts, maybe full of souls, Yoongi didn’t care to know. But he did stroll toward it, glancing up at the red cloudy sky that reflected off the glistening surface. There was even a beach like area made of dark mud where the strange black liquid lapped. There wasn’t a demon in sight but Yoongi’s skin was crawling, warning him there were some in the vicinity. He was capable of taking care of himself and after glancing over his shoulder, he saw his companions in a heated discussion with Strout. Let them argue. They were in the fade but it wasn’t like they were going anywhere. 

Yoongi came to a stop at the shore, the tips of his worn white dragon leather boots kissing the strange black liquid. It disappeared against his boots, like it didn’t even exist and Yoongi tried not to think about how that made him feel.

There was a heavy feeling in his chest, something similiar to guilt and fear, but he didn’t have the time to focus on it. There were more important things to worry about. 

He shifted the staff in his hand, tossing it for a moment to readjust his grip on the smooth dragon bone handle. He’d killed too many dragons for that staff, and his armor, but it was worth it in the end, keeping him alive so far. It had been an issue at first; killing a dragon. Yoongi was elvan after all. He loved all creatures, thought them to be precious and protected but well, that train of thought can be quickly interrupted when there’s a giant fucking dragon hurling electric balls at your fucking face. Perhaps it was protecting it’s territory, but Yoongi had a job to do, rifts to close, and the dragon happened to fall into his path. 

The Inquisitor heaved a heavy sigh, tucking a curling strand of black hair behind his pointed ear as his eyes scanned the ocean. It seemed endless; like their fate in the fade. 

And then something caught his eye, something glinting to the side and Yoongi turned, the small parts of metal in his armor clicking as he moved. 

He spotted something strange in the middle of the fade. 

Settled against the side of a cliff, nestled in a place that seemed like no one would notice, was a graveyard. 

Yoongi’s brow furrowed for a moment before his feet started to move toward it, curiosity tugging him forward. There were a series of tombstones, some bigger than others, inside of a decorative iron fence and gate. The gate was wide open, inviting even, and Yoongi slipped through after ducking his head just a bit. The area was small, with perhaps ten or so tombstones and he never expected to find a graveyard in the middle of the fade. It seemed almost… ironic. 

The glinting that caught his attention was coming from the tombstone smack dab in the middle of the yard. It was larger than the others, rounded at the top and had the Inquisiton symbol carved into the front of it. Yoongi narrowed his eyes in confusion, tightened the grip he had on his staff, and approached the stone carefully. 

_Inquisitor Lavellan._

Yoongi blinked in surprise at the words carved into the stone, a cold wave washing over him. His eyes shifted to the stone beside it, fear crawling up his throat like a scorpion, burning and scorching the flesh to make it so tight he could hardly breathe. 

_Park Jimin. Exactly like his father._

Yoongi’s heart jumped and his dark emerald eyes snapped to the side, scanning the other stones he could see from where he was standing. 

_Kim Taehyung. Couldn’t run far enough._

_Jeon Jungkook. Never good enough._

It took Yoongi a moment to realize what was going on. 

_Kim Namjoon. Not worth it._

_Jung Hoseok. Traitor._

_Kim Seokjin. Lost and Alone._

Breath caught in his throat, Yoongi took a step back from the stone, eyes glancing about frantically as he tried to piece together what was going on. He knew his companions, some of them better than the others, and if what he saw was what he thought… He was looking at the tombstones of his friends, with their darkest fears spelled out for the world to see. 

Jimin was Tevinter. And he ran away from that. He left all that behind to follow his own path that lead him directly into Yoongi’s own path. He joined the inquistion, in hopes of ending the Mage/Templar wars and making a name for himself as someone who didn’t need to be hated. Being his father… _Becoming the horrible man his father is_ , was Jimin’s worst fear. And Yoongi knew that, thanks to the mage feeling comfortable enough to whisper it to him in the dark of night. 

Taehyung was Dalish, an elf like Yoongi, but rogue. He was dangerous with his silver tongue, stunning features and quick knife. He mastered in the art of secrets, having learned from the master himself Hoseok, once right hand to the Divine. Taehyung had been lost and alone when Hoseok found him, took him in, trained him. Taehyung was deadly and joined the Inquisition without hesitation. He followed Yoongi with a fierce loyality the rivalled even the most beloved kings. But Taehyung had a horrible past he was still running from and Yoongi knew, the words haven been whispered to him under one of the willow trees in the garden of Skyhold, Taehyung was worried it was a past he wouldn’t be able to escape from one day. 

Jungkook…

Jungkook was a templar. A young templar, joining when his brother met his untimely death. He was skilled, passed training with flying colors and he was no man to mess with. He had no hesitation in his kills, no wavering. He was a solid wall of a human being that terrified even Yoongi at times. When they met, they had been on opposite sides of the cause; Jungkook in the mist of following the rest of his templars and taking the red lyruim. But even then, Jungkook had been worried. He knew something was wrong, different. So the Inquistion sided with the mages. That didn’t mean the templars were unwelcomed. Yoongi proved to him that someone like Jungkook, someone strong, couragious, loyal, was exactly what the Inquistion needed. 

What… _Yoongi_ needed. 

It had been quite the strain on his relationship with Jimin, but having Jungkook join had been a strategic measure. One that worked out in the end because even though they bickered, Jimin and Jungkook were now on good, friendly terms. Which made Yoongi’s life much easier considering he took the two of them everywhere he went. 

Taehyung was his rougue, Jimin his mage, and Jungkook his warrior.

But no matter how strong, how fierce Jungkook was, he worried he would never be good enough. It wasn’t something he let everyone know, and most people assumed everything came naturally to the man. But, Yoongi knew. Yoongi knew because he had been entrusted and he still didn’t know how to feel about it. 

The three of them trusted him with their lives, and their hearts, and he still had yet to figure out what to do about it. He had their hearts on a string, hanging in the balance between them and Yoongi didn’t know what to do. He never expected to be in such a position. Added on top of the sake of the world resting on his shoulders… Yoongi was at a loss. 

But this…

Seeing their fears engraved on tombstones made his hands shake, his viens flush with ice, because he feared they would all die in vain. They would all die, because of him. 

“Yours doesn’t say anything.”

Jimin’s voice was light, soft in the silence but it startled Yoongi anyway. He flinched, tearing his eyes away from the tombstone to meet those swirling chocolate eyes he found himself drowning in on occasion. Jimin’s face was stunning, even in the green glow of the fade, and his plump lips curled up slightly into a saddened smile. His eyes bounced around Yoongi’s pale face for a moment before they shifted to the stones. His eyes landed on his own and the emotion that crossed his beautiful face made Yoongi want to reach out and touch, console. But he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when the others were near, not when the others may see and he may hurt them. 

“I wish I could say I was surprised with mine.”

“W-What is this?” Yoongi found his voice after attempting to swallow the hard lump in his throat. His fingers twitched at his sides, around his staff, begging to reach out and brush that soft orange hair from Jimin’s grief stricken face. But he stayed where he was, his fingers curling tightly into fists. 

“Who knows. The fade shows us things we may or may not understand. Whether there is a purpose… I’m unsure.” He shrugged one shoulder before twisting his head to meet Yoongi’s eyes once more. “But why is yours blank, Inquisitor?”

Something cold crawled up Yoongi’s back like a large spider and he shivered, shifting his weight to the foot farthest from Jimin. Something was wrong, something he couldn’t quite catch, because Jimin never called him that anymore and the curl to those luscious lips was looking less and less sad and more and more vicious. 

“Yoongi!”

Jimin’s voice tore out across the silence of the fade but it did not come from the creature standing before him. Realization struck Yoongi before it was almost too late. The Jimin creature snapped it’s head to the side, glaring before blackness over took and Yoongi didn’t have the chance to see what it transformed into. 

Cold metal wrapped around his waist and then his world shifted. Everything was a blur, the air was sucked from his lungs and then he was slammed back into something hard, warm and solid. He barely registered the sound of fighting, swords clashing, the crinkle of magic, the snarl of demons. 

“They take form of what we desire most.” Jungkook’s voice was so close, a soft whisper into the curve of his pointed ear and Yoongi shivered, blinking several times. “Please be more careful.”

The bite of Jungkook’s grappling rope was hard against his waist but the arms around his chest, holding him in place were anything but unwelcomed. He could feel Jungkook’s pounding heart against his spine, the man’s fast breath against the curve of his cheek and Yoongi realized, he may have almost died. He’d been tricked and the cold realization made him drop his head in shame. How could he even for a spilt second think that creature was Jimin?

“The fade messes with your head.” Taehyung’s voice was light but littered with worry and warm large hands cupped Yoongi’s face, dragging his head up so their eyes could meet. The fighting was done, the demon long dead and the relief on his companions faces made the bundle of guilt in his stomach grow heavier. “His eyes are still glazed.” Taehyung stuck his tongue to the corner of his mouth as he turned Yoongi’s head from side to side, the tips of his fingers brushing against his scalp, a warm feeling that made the guilt easier to swallow. 

“Let me see.” Jimin carefully bullied his way into Yoongi’s line of vision, replacing Taehyung’s hands with his own, cradling his face like it was something precious in his small pretty hands. His face, oh maker his face, how could Yoongi have ever confused that demon for _this_. His skin was glistening from sweat, golden and beautiful, his brow furrowed in worry, his lips pursed into a thoughtful pout as he searched Yoongi’s eyes. “His eyes are always green but not like this.”

“The fade is effecting him.” Hawke suddenly spoke up from somewhere near them, though Yoongi couldn’t see him considering he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jimin’s face. Jungkook also had yet to release him and Taehyung was lingering nearby, his hand curled around one of Yoongi’s wrists. “We need to keep moving.”

“He has the mark, how is this happening?” Jimin mumbled softly, confusion written clearly across his face. 

“I don’t think we have time to figure it out.” Jungkook released the grip of his grappling rope from around Yoongi’s waist and finally, he could stand on his own. “We need to move.”

“That way.” Yoongi flicked up hand toward a crumbling staircase, leading up the side of the cliff and toward an area they had yet to explore. “She went that way.”

Taehyung’s lips pursed. “Well why didn’t you say so.”

* * *

It was a miracle by all standards. Not only did Yoongi escape the fade once, but _twice._ And he managed to gather his memories in the process. The reasons why he was there, the reasons why he had the mark, why _he_  was the Maker’s choosen, if one so chose to believe. 

It was **_still_** fucking bullshit. 

Not wanting to be bothered, Yoongi had locked himself up his quarters the moment they returned to Skyhold and truth be told, he had no intention of coming out until the hole in the sky reopened, or some other dramatic shit happened. 

The fade shook up his resolve, fucked with his head and gave him memories he never wanted. Memories of his lies, of his clan, of the family he had left behind. He didn’t want to be reminded of them. They were gone, dead. Killed when the rifts opened and there was another puddle of guilt added on top of everything else. Yoongi was being crushed by it all, suffocating to death and maybe that was a good way to go, he thought. 

The heavy sound of knocking on his door tugged Yoongi from his dark thoughts but he barely shifted on his bed, twisting his head only slightly toward the door. He listened for something more, hoping that without his answer, the door wouldn’t open. He was laying stomach down on his bed but he had no intention of sleeping. Even though the moon was high in the sky and the rest of the castle was celebrating the return of their Inquisitor. 

“Yoongi?”

The emotion in Jimin’s voice made Yoongi wince and he dropped his head into his arms, burying it until only his ears were poking out. A mixture of guilt and shame swirled through the Inquisitor and he couldn’t find it within himself to face the mage. But he also couldn’t tell him to go away. The last time he had said that, Jimin had looked so upset, with tears on his long lashes that Yoongi vowed to never make that look come across his face again. 

“I’m coming in.”

The door creaked when it opened and for a moment, Yoongi thought he heard two sets of footsteps, but only Jimin entered, shutting the door behind himself before he approached the Inquisitor’s bed. 

“Yoongi…”

“I’m tired, Jimin.” Yoongi mumbled, pressing his face against his arms to keep his face hidden. If Jimin saw his face, he would know and Yoongi couldn’t let the man know. He was the Inquisitor. He had to be strong, stone, brave. Not weak and cowardly as he was currently feeling. 

“I know.” Jimin’s voice was soft, like the sound of music in the wind and the bed creaked and dipped under his weight as he sat beside the elf. “I won’t bother you long.”

“You’re no bother.” The words came quicker than Yoongi’s mind could keep up with. They were true however, and the soft laugh from those lips was well worth it. 

Jimin hummed and when a warm hand started to rub gentle circles into the small of Yoongi’s back, he knew there was no fighting what was about to happen. 

“You ran off almost as soon as we got here. You looked like death… We were worried but, I know you need your space at times. I just… needed to know you’re alright.” His hand stilled in the dip of his spine. “I needed to know you’re still here.”

Yoongi snorted softly, lifting his head enough to peer over his shoulder. He had something snippy on the tip of his tongue, something scathing and maybe a little self deprecating but it caught in his throat at the look on Jimin’s face.

The mage has his eyes locked on the hand he had on Yoongi’s back, his fingers curling. His shoulders were slumped slightly, his hair was a mess, like he had been running his fingers through it anxiously all night, his clothing was askew, like had been getting ready for bed when he decided to check on the elf. His face was lacking color, no pink to his golden skin and his eyes were a sea of emotion that Yoongi could easily drown in. 

“Minnie…”

Jimin snapped his head up, blinking rapidly and that was when Yoongi noticed the tears on those long lashes. A gasp caught in his throat and Yoongi sat up suddenly, his thigh knocking into Jimin’s knee as he moved to cup the mage’s neck, bringing their heads closer. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“W-What happened?” Jimin nearly chocked on his own words and the next thing Yoongi knew, he had a lap full of Tevinter mage and tears against his throat. “You _nearly died_ , that’s what happened!”

Something sharp and heavy settled in Yoongi’s throat as his arms came up around the shaking mage, hugging him tightly because he didn’t know what else to do. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry? Maker, Yoongi, You don’t have to be _sorry_.” Jimin gasped, his voice taking on that weak squeak to it that it always did when he was upset. His arms were tight around Yoongi’s neck, holding him close as he pressed his face into the inquisitor’s throat. “It’s not your fault we fell into the fade. It’s not your fault you were a target. Maker, Yoongi, none of it is _your fault_.”

His throat went so tight he couldn’t breathe and it hurt to swallow. He could only hold Jimin tighter as he took in the man’s words. Though they were spoken through tears, they were spoken with conviction and Yoongi wanted to believe him, oh maker did he want to believe him. 

Jimin was precious to him, so very precious in ways Yoongi had yet to allow himself to think. Jimin had been blunt about his affections from the very beginning but he never pushed, always waited patiently for Yoongi to decide what to do. He still didn’t know what to do, but he knew he never wanted to make Jimin cry, not like this, and never again. 

“Feels like it.” Yoongi mumbled softly, nuzzling his cheek against soft vibrant tangerine hair. 

Jimin’s fist tapped lightly against the back of his head. “You’ll really make me angry saying stuff like that.”

Yoongi decided being quiet was best and so the two of them sat there like that together for quite a while, Jimin sniffling softly while Yoongi pet his hair. It was warm, comfortable, fulfilling. By the time Jimin stopped sniffling, the air was warm and the atmosphere was soft. Yoongi’s eyes were dropping, sleep tugging at them and if he tipped just enough, the two of them would sprawl out on his bed and perhaps sleep. It was a nice thought. 

“I saw the stones afterward.” Jimin’s voice was light in the dimly lit room, still thick with emotion but Yoongi couldn’t determine what emotion it was this time. “Mine… Kookie’s… Tae’s.” He sighed heavily, his warm breath ghosting over the skin of Yoongi’s neck and making him shiver. “Seeing our fears engraved into stone like that was… chilling.”

“Mine was blank.”

“I noticed.” Jimin hummed, tilting his head slightly so the softness of his lips brushed along the curve of Yoongi’s throat. “Perhaps because you have too many fears to fit.”

Yoongi could have smacked him for being cheeky but, alas, Jimin wasn’t wrong. “Was it my vision?”

“I believe so. You’re the only one who knows those secrets about all of us. I didn’t even know Kookie’s… But it’s easy enough to assume.”

“Fuck up.”

Jimin paused at Yoongi’s spat words and leaned back, lifting his head to meet swirling green with confusion. “Pardon?”

“My stone. Should’ve said fuck up.”

Jimin’s brow furrowed and his lips curled into a frown, something that didn’t fit his lovely face at all. “Yoongi-”

“It’s my darkest fear, Jimin.” Yoongi breathed out heavily, lifting a hand to run through his hair, aggrivated for too many reasons to count. His fingers snagged on the ribbon holding his hair back so he tugged it free, letting soft locks fall around his face, bangs brushing across his brow. 

Jimin’s face contorted and he brought a hand up to cup a round pale cheek, brushing his thumb along the purple discoloration from too many restless nights under Yoongi’s eye. “You’re not a fuck up.”

“Jimin-”

“No, shut up for one second and let me speak.” Jimin cut him off, his voice stern and Yoongi tensed slightly, even though the touch against his cheek was so soft. Jimin’s brow was furrowed as he glared at a spot on Yoongi’s face, near his mouth. “You are _not_ and _never_ will _be_ a fuck up, Yoongi. And I’ll tell you why.”

Jimin took a deep breath before dragging his eyes up to bore into Yoongi’s intensely.

“You had every chance to run away. You were forced into this situation and yet, you’ve made the best out of it. You’ve worked hard to gain a following. What you have now was in no way easy and I’ve been here from near the beginning to witness the Inquision grow. And it has grown because of _you_. Yes, Namjoon, Hoseok and Seokjin are a big part of that, but the people believe in _you_ , Yoongi. They join for _you,_  a mage elf of all things. They believe, they have faith, because you’ve worked your cute little ass off for it. You fought and clawed your way out of the fade and into the favor of the people. You are the only one who can stop this, stop Corypheus and you need to have more faith in yourself.”

Jimin cupped his other cheek in his other hand, cradling Yoongi’s face as he brought them just a little bit closer. 

“Because you are _strong_ , love. You may not believe so, but you _are_. Only the strong can accept their weaknesses and grow from them, use them to their advantages. You have a leader spirit, and the kindness to keep your people alive. You have moved to sacrifice yourself on far too many occasions for the greater good and though it gives me a heart attack everytime, it is one of the reasons I desire you so.”

Jimin’s voice softened near the end of his words, his eyes curling into a soft smile as he pressed the tips of their noses together. There was a hint of a smile on his lovely lips and Yoongi vaguely wondered if the mage would kiss him, right then and there in his chambers like the bold stunningly beautiful man he was. Jimin even licked at his own lips, giving them a glistening slickness that made Yoongi forget why he had been feeling so miserable before.

“I’m hoping, when all this is done, and you win, because you _will win_  Yoongi, You’ll allow yourself a little bit of happiness.”

“And you’re that happiness?” Yoongi mused aloud, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile. 

Jimin hummed and nodded, brushing his thumbs along the apples of Yoongi’s cheeks as his eyelids dropped slightly, a light flush coming to his golden cheeks. “ _We_  are. We were all worried, you know. Terrified even, that we would lose you.”

“We?”

And then Yoongi remembered the second sound of footsteps. He glanced away from Jimin to scan over his chambers, the few flickering candlights barely enough to light every dark corner. 

“Up here.”

Yoongi’s head dropped back and sure enough, there was Taehyung, perched on the edge of the loft above Yoongi’s bed used for storage. The rogue elf had the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head, covering his brown hair and pointed ears, but the candle light flickered across his face and Yoongi could see him watching with that same fond look he always gave when he thought Yoongi wasn’t watching. 

“How long have you been up there?” Yoongi asked, his neck straining from the angle. 

“Long enough.” He shrugged one shoulder and pushed the hood from his hair, revealing his pointed ears and boxy grin. “You shouldn’t mumble to yourself so much, Yoongi, makes you sound crazy.”

Embarrassment crept up the back of his neck but he wasn’t surprised. It was part of Taehyung’s job to always keep an eye on him, for his safety or something so the rogue claimed. He’d probably been up there since Yoongi first threw himself onto his bed so many hours ago. 

“Jungkook up there with you?”

“No, he’s pure enough to actually wait outside.” Jimin murmured, his lips curling up into a soft smirk. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned his head toward the large wooden door. “Jungkook, you can come in.” He rose his voice enough to be heard and the door creaked, popping open just as Jungkook slipped inside. He was bare of his armor, dressed only in normal comfortable clothing like Yoongi and the elf almost forgot how attractive the templar was. 

“Was this some scheme to gang up on me?” Yoongi questioned.

“Not exactly. We just want you to know you’re not alone.”

Exhaustion sunk into Yoongi’s muscles and he no longer wanted to _think._  Thinking always made things hard for him. So Yoongi decided to follow his heart, as the Divine always told him to do. He let out a soft sigh and tipped to the side, dragging Jimin down onto the bed with him who gasped in surprise before letting out a series of soft giggles as the Inquisitor nuzzled into his neck and wrapped around him. 

“I’m too tired for this.”

“Of course you are, love.” Jimin giggled softly, petting soft strands of black as he tucked Yoongi against his body, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

“And cold.”

“Should I close the windows?” Jungkook spoke up, making the other two of his companions laugh. 

“The bed’s big enough for four.” Taehyung teased, the sound of his feet landing on the floor barely anything at all. There was the rustle of clothing, his cloak dropping to the ground and then a warmth pressed up against Yoongi’s back, long lanky limbs wrapping around him from behind. Taehyung’s mouth pressed into the nape of his neck, making him shiver, but it was comfortable, warm. Everything Yoongi never allowed himself before. 

“Are we…?”

“For maker’s sake, Kookie, get in the bed.” Jimin sighed. 

There was more rustling before the bed dipped and Yoongi was surprised by the weight that suddenly settled over his lower half. He popped his head up, peering from Jimin’s neck as the templar settled over Yoongi’s hips. It couldn’t be comfortable, considering Yoongi was nothing but bones and light muscle but Jungkook folded his arms to rest his head on and closed his eyes, looking as peaceful as could be. 

There was still a war lingering over their heads, the end of the world right around the corner if Yoongi didn’t win but for now, in the peaceful warm silence of Yoongi’s chambers in the castle of Skyhold, they slept peacefully together, without worries and without fear. For they had each other and that was better than being alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be yoonmintaekook trash. Also DA:I trash. Which is why this got out of hand for a drabble. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! Means a lot! See you around next time
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
